Schwul? Oder nicht schwul?
by irene29
Summary: Harry ist eigentlich hetero und total in Hermine verknallt. Doch wegen Draco Malfoy denken alle, dass er schwul ist- auch Hermine. Wie soll er ihnen bloß das Gegenteil beweisen?


Schwul? Oder nicht schwul?  
  
CHAPTER 1- Missverstanden  
  
Es war kurz nach der Mittagspause. Harry saß allein in der Bibliothek, um an einen Aufsatz für zu Zauberkunst zu arbeiten. Ron hatte sich beim Quidditchtraining verletzt, lag jetzt mit mehreren gebrochen gliedmaßen im Krankenflügel und Hermine war ihn besuchen gegangen. Natürlich tat Ron ihm Leid, der arme Kerl wurde 2 mal von einem Klatscher mit voller Wucht getroffen, jedoch musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er, auch wenn Ron sein bester Freund war, im dessen Abwesenheit nicht ungelegen kam. Warum? Nun ja, jetzt im 6. Schuljahr hatte er eine unleugbare Leidenschaft für Hermine entwickelt, die so stark war, dass er nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden und nur unzusammenhänhgende Sätze in ihrer Gegenwart stammeln konnte. Das Problem nur war, dass Hermine sich keineswegs für ihn interessierte, sodass Rons Fehlen ihm auch nicht viel nützte. Das lag wahrscheinlich teils daran, dass Draco Malfoy, der, wie alle wussten, eine homosexuelle Neigung besaß, sich sehr zu Harry hingezogen fühlte, was jeder bemerkte. Jedoch hatte er nicht die geringste Chance bei Harry, weil der Malfoy zum ersten nicht leiden konnte und weil die Vorstellung mit ihm etwas anzufangen, regelrecht anwiderte. Doch Malfoy, der kleine Lügner, hatte, um diese Tatsache zu vertuschen, in der ganzen Schule herumposaunt, wie nahe er und Harry sich schon gekommen wären. Die Folge davon war, dass alle in seiner Gegenwart lachten, mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten oder das Gesicht verzogen. Manche jedoch klopften ihm auf die Schulter und wollten Erfahrungen mit ihm austauschen und Tips geben oder sich von ihm Rat holen. So zum Beispiel Justin FinchFletchley, der ihn eines Tages fragte, ob Harry ihm nicht Unterricht erteilen könne, weil er erst seit kurzem seine sexuelle Neigung erkannt habe und och ein richtiger Laie sei. Harry, geschockt und puterrot, versuchte ihm, dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, zu erklären, dass er sich auschließlich nur für Mädchen interessiere, doch Justin lächelte nur, nahm in den Arm und sagte nur, dass er sich nicht zu schämen brauche, sowas sei heute das Normalste der Welt. Das schlimmste aber war, dass noch nicht mal seine Freunde ihm glaubten. Hermine sah ihn kaum noch an, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, starrte sie immer stur geradeaus, was ihm jedes Mal einen Stoß in den Magen versetzte. Ron fragte freundschaftlich, warum er ihm das nicht früher erzählt habe, es würde überhaupt nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern. Doch hinter der Fassade bemerkte Harry, dass Ron in seiner Gegenwart sehr nervös war und immer auf Abstand blieb, sich davor hütete, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Die Weasleys hatten ihn für Weihnachten nicht zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, sie würden einen riesigen Ansturm von Verwandten bekommen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge, die mit ihrem Scherezartikelladen einen Riesenerfolg gelandet und ihren Abschluss in den Sommerferien gemacht hatten, waren beide jetzt auf Wolke Sieben und planten eine Doppelhochzeit im kommenden Juni, bei der Fred Angelina und George Alicia heiraten wollte. Harry hatten sie dazu nicht eingeladen, weil sie angeblich nur im ganz kleinen Kreis feiern wollten, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass die halbe Zauberwelt zu diesem Spektakel gehen würde. Sie alle wollten ihm einfach nicht glauben, egal wie oft der noch so laut und lange erzählte, dass er verdammt nochmal hetero sei. Die einzige, die ihm galubte und zu ihm hielt, war Ginny. Am Anfang war sie von seiner scheinbaren Homosexualtät begeistert und kam immer mit al ihren „Frauenproblemen"zu ihm, doch als ihr Harry eines Abends, als sie allein waren und Ginny mit ihm über ihre Menstruation sprechen wollte, erklärte, dass er noicht schwul sei, hörte sie wortlos zu und schwieg einen Moment. Dann, plötzlich, stand sie auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zog es zu sich hin und küsste ihn. Erst ganz leicht, eine sanfte Berührung, doch dann immer stärker. Harry versuchte sich anfangs zu wehren, doch ihm gefiel dieses kribbelige Gefühl, sodass er mitmachte und sich von Ginny leiten ließ. Als Ginny versuchte, mit der Zunge in seinen Mund zu fahren, leistete er keinen Widerstand, öffnete seinen Mund und ließ ihn Ginny erkunden, umschlang ihre Zunge mit der seinen und erkundete Ginnys Mund. Plötzlich gab Ginny einen kehligen Laut von sich und löste sich von ihm. Verwundert starrte sie ihn an, dann lächelte breit. „Nein", sagte sie freundlich, „ du kannst auf keinem Fall schwul sein. So wie du ein Mädchen küsst, bist hetero. Bei meinen ganzen Freunden, die ich bisher hatte, bin ich mir nicht so sicher wie bei dir."Harry war so erleichtert und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit Sirius´ Tod hatte er jemanden, der ihn verstand. Und als er Ginny fragte, wie er die anderen überzeugen könne, machte sie erst eine ratlose Mine, sagte jedoch dann, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, ihr würde sicher sehr bald etwas einfallen. Und als Harry in der Bibliothek von seinem Aufsatz aufblickte und eine grinsende Ginny auf sich zu kommen sah, wusste Harry, dass ihr der Einfall gekommen war. Er erwiderte das Grinsen.  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel meiner ersten fanfic. Bitte schickt mir viele reviews. Wenn´s euch gefällt, dann werd´ ich vielleicht weiterschreiben...................................  
  
Eure irene 


End file.
